¿Soy tu medicina?
by Olympe Gouges
Summary: Porque Jake nunca había mirado más de dos veces a ese feliz duendecillo que rondaba por la casa. "one-shot"


**Aquí llego con mi tercer fic un alice&jacob, siempre me encantó esta pareja (son tan monos) así que decidí escribir algo sobre ellos ^^ **

**La historia se desarrolla durante el cuarto libro, ****espero que la disfrutéis.**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cerré con cuidado la puerta del dormitorio donde se encontraba ella, esa habitación que se había convertido en una sala de observaciones gracias al doctor Carlisle, que había traído todo el material necesario del hospital.

Era increíble como Bella tenía el don de arriesgar su vida por toda criatura monstruosa que se encontrara en su camino, tal y como había demostrado en innumerables ocasiones.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, tan rápido como mis largas piernas me permitían. Sólo quería alejarme lo más posible de la escena que se daba en el interior de la habitación. No me era nada fácil soportarlo y si me había quedado allí era sólo porque bella así lo quería.

El salón estaba vacío, pues todos se encontraban arriba intentando averiguar más sobre ese monstruo llamado "bebé" que destrozaba a Bella desde sus entrañas. Bueno todos no, pude ver como una pequeña figurita se acurrucaba en el interior de la estancia. Alice. Esta, apoyada sobre el sofá estaba sentada en suelo mientras mantenía la cabeza oculta entre sus piernas, rodeadas a la vez por sus finos y marmóreos bracitos. Parecía tan frágil…

Debió sentirme llegar, pues levantó la cabeza y asomó su bella carita, sonreía.

- Hola perrito – me saludó contenta.

Asentí a modo de saludo.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí.

- ¿Y eso?- levanté una ceja con desconfianza.

- No me malinterpretes – me guiñó un ojo traviesa – es el feto, que me da dolor de cabeza- aclaró.

Alice era sin duda su favorita entre los Cullen, era tan…como decirlo…tan…especial para lo suyo. Me caía bien.

- No lo entiendo- admití confundido.

- Es sencillo – se incorporó con gracilidad para acabar sentada sobre el sofá- no puedo ver al feto, no sé nada de él. Me ocurre lo mismo que contigo.

- Pero yo no te doy dolor de cabeza, ¿o sí? – Me sentía mal al verme comparado con esa cosa.

- No es el feto lo que me produce jaqueca, es bella- suspiró – se ve envuelta por su influjo, la veo difusa. Es como ver una televisión cuando la señal va mal, esta

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- había acabado sentado a su lado para escuchar su respuesta.

- Fácil, estar cerca de ti es como mantener la mente en blanco. Es la mejor cura, ya que las aspirinas no funcionan conmigo- soltó una risa cantarina.

- ¿Soy tu medicina?- pregunté con ironía.

- Más o menos, sí – respondió ella divertida- a tu olor a chucho mojado, creo, podré acostumbrarme.

La miré para enfrentarme a ella, pero no se que me ocurrió. De pronto, la vi diferente.

Tan cerca como estaba, podía apreciar mejor su belleza. Recorrí con mi mirada su marmóreo rostro, sus ojos color caramelo enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras, su pequeña nariz, su mandíbula perfecta y finalmente sus carnosos y rosados labios. Sacudí la cabeza, ¿Qué coño me estaba pasando?

No pude pensar una respuesta coherente, pues ahora su rostro se acercaba aún más al míía que actuar. Nuestras miradas se enfrentaron e hice lo que nunca hubiera creído, me incliné sobre ella y la besé. Sí, la besé. Apoyé mis labios febriles en los suyos y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Con cuidado, temía que pudiera romperse de un momento a otro si forzaba demasiado aunque bien sabía yo que esa muñequita de aspecto frágil podría matarme en cuestión de segundos.

Por un momento me olvidé de que me encontraba en un nido de vampiros y que estos se encontraban arriba ajenos a todo. Olvidé a Bella y a su marido chupasangres y me centré en Alice, en la dulce y pequeña Alice. Ella no hizo ademán de apartarse así que seguí con lo mío.

Me armé de valor e introduje mi lengua entre sus fríos labios. Exploré con impaciencia el interior de su boca mientras ella me respondía entre divertida y apasionada, no sabría definirlo. Tan concentrado como estaba, apenas noté el olor dulzón del que antes tanto me había quejado, qué ironía.

Continuamos durante lo que me parecieron horas hasta que la ferocidad del beso se transformó en algo más suave y finalmente, nos separamos. La verdad, me encontraba algo mareado y acalorado. Incluso diría que mi temperatura había subido unos cuantos grados más, si es que eso era posible.

Alice esperó serena a que me repusiera. Cuando lo hice no sabía que decir, así que ella habló por mí.

- Sin duda perrito, eres mi mejor medicina- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Se agradecen reviews, sea cual sea vuestra opinión ^^**

**Besos para todas/os**


End file.
